


Christmas in July

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Hurt Ezra Standish, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Protective Chris Larabee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Hi looking for editor. It's been a while since I got into writing. This is another story  I did. Just different versions. Because I need beta and editor.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Kudos: 2





	Christmas in July

Ezra really enjoyed Chris whole team, and He liked them-  
they had passion, a heart and love that he never had growing up. The only thing he had in his family growing up was pain.

Ezra never knew love, or family love. They never said ‘I love you’, or anything. They never celebrated Christmas, and it was just pain.

Pain. Only pain. And something taught him was how to love. It was the hardest. It was a bittersweet Christmas, and it was the first time Ezra ever had one.

“You should know - youu team went all out for me,” said Ezra, getting dressed up.

Chris smiled, “yeah babe, it is kind of a big deal, having you there.”

"I know, but what if I fuck this up?”

"Really Ezra, you’ll be fine. You’re not your parents, so you will do just fine.”

It was true, Ezra family wasn't normal  
and this was Ezra ’s very first real Christmas 

Ezra was dressed in blue jeans and a dark red dress shirt.

He looks super fucking hot, thought Chris.

“Damn Ezra , you should dress up more = it’s kind of fucking hot like this,” smirked Chris.

Ezra blushed and shouted, “ can we go?"

“Yeah, come here,” he smiled, pulling Ezra into his arms and kissing him softly. "Thank you, smile Ezra.”

"For what?"

“Giving me Christmas. It’s truly a blessing.”

He watched his boyfriend get into their car and got it started. He smiled and looked back at his home. Thanks Chris for giving me better family.


End file.
